


Eclats de lumière

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même après la disgrâce d'Harriet Jones, on la consulte toujours pour ce qui semblerait être une invasion extraterrestre plus charmante qu'à l'ordinaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclats de lumière

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Light sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688345) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Ecrit sur l'idée d'un générateur aléatoire.
> 
> Tout appartient à la BBC. Spoilers jusqu'à "Voyage of the Damned".

Harriet Jones a toujours des fidèles dans l'administration. Il y a aussi, surtout, des gens qui lui font plus confiance qu'au gouvernement en place pour traiter les risques d'invasion extraterrestre.

Voilà pourquoi c'est elle qui se retrouve dans cet atelier de peinture, méfiante. Les artistes peuvent sentir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit, disaient plusieurs rapports de Torchwood. Des choses qui peuvent exister, ou pas.

Une jeune femme nerveuse vient à elle : "Cela nous regarde. Parfois, cela s'en va, mais cela revient ensuite. C'est vivant, j'en suis sûre." insiste-t-elle.

Elle désigne le vide ; et pourtant, il y a effectivement quelque chose, un halo, un jeu de lumière pas naturel que seul un peintre pourrait remarquer sans indication. Mais maintenant, Harriet sait où chercher.

Elle n'a aucune idée de la réponse que peut donner un être de lumière, mais elle ne peut que s'approcher, se présenter : "Harriet Jones, ancien premier Ministre. Qui êtes-vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ?" Comme à chacune de ces rencontres, elle se sent à la fois craintive devant l'inconnu et transportée par la fierté inébranlable de faire son devoir.

C'est incroyablement fugitif, mais l'espace d'un instant, il lui semble que dans cette auréole de lumière elle a vu la forme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds... Elle ne peut même pas se rappeler ses vêtements ou son visage, encore moins la couleur de ses yeux, alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression d'y avoir tant vu ? De la curiosité, de l'espoir, de l'innocence... et non, il est impossible d'exprimer en même temps la joie de rencontrer quelqu'un et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir communiquer, et pourtant ces sentiments se reflètent en Harriet, faisant chavirer son coeur.

Elle se retourne, cherchant si ceux qui l'accompagnent ont pu la percevoir, mais elle ne voit que des fronts interrogateurs.

"Nous pouvons abandonner cette affaire." s'entend-elle dire. "C'est en effet un être extraterrestre, mais il ne présente aucun danger." Et bien entendu, c'est absurde, il ne peut y avoir aucune certitude à ce sujet. A part celle qui lui dit qu'agresser ou rejeter d'une quelconque façon un être qui la regarde ainsi lui briserait le coeur.

"Prévenez-moi toutefois s'il y a de nouveaux développements." ajoute-t-elle. Elle veut se rassurer, se dire que son choix est raisonné. Ou alors, qu'elle ne veut pas classer cette affaire tout de suite.

Elle adresse un dernier sourire à l'être de lumière vacillante, mais n'y distingue rien, cette fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle reçoit une lourde lettre de l'atelier. Elle l'ouvre, craignant le pire. Mais seulement un bref mot qui la remercie pour ses conseils. La créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne leur a en effet fait aucun mal, et elle ne revient plus maintenant.

Harriet devrait être fière, d'avoir eu raison, d'avoir eu confiance, mais elle ressent quand même un pincement de regret. Peut-être aurait-elle dû revenir plus tôt.

L'enveloppe contient aussi un tableau ; juste quelques scintillements de lumière, sur un plafond qui n'a rien de remarquable.

Mais il faut croire que les artistes savent capturer des choses que tout le monde ne voit pas ; en tout cas, Harriet Jones garde le tableau, accroché à son mur, à l'endroit où naturellement ses yeux se posent quand ils cherchent de la lumière.


End file.
